1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to data processing and, in particular, to a data processing system and method for sharing a component of a data processing system between multiple resources. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for sharing a single universal asynchronous receiver transmitter (UART) between multiple resources in a data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to produce smaller, more power efficient, and lower cost computer systems, it is often desirable to reduce the number of components utilized in computer systems. However, a reduction in the number of components within a data processing system often introduces undesirable complexity into a data processing system design.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a data processing system in which the number of components within the data processing system are reduced while introducing a minimal amount of complexity.